Airbags are provided in many motor vehicles in order to protect the occupants of the motor vehicle in the event of a collision of the motor vehicle with an obstacle from striking objects in the passenger compartment or boundaries of the passenger compartment without cushioning.
For this purpose, a conventional airbag has an airbag module which includes a gas generator and a folded airbag having an opening called an airbag mouth. In the event of a collision, gas of the gas generator is led through the airbag mouth into the airbag, whereby the airbag is inflated and unfolded.
In this connection, the gas generator is attached to a gas generator holder of the airbag module by means of separate attachment means such as bolts, pins or screws.
This kind of attachment, however, has the disadvantage that the number of required installation steps on the installation of the gas generator to the airbag module increases with the number of the attachment elements and results in a high production effort.